Arata N. Kazoku
Backstory Arata was born to Akasuke Kazoku and Nuyuki Kazukan, in the Hu-Fung Clan. Arata grew up an only child, filled with riches and servants. Though he never got the one thing he really wanted: attention and love from his parents. Akasuke died when Arata was very little, only five years old. Arata's mother, Nuyuki left the clan shortly after and Arata had to stay at his aunt, Kamé Ozai and her husband, Asuja. Arata grew up close with his younger cousin, Izanami as they were around the same age. When both participated in 'The Test' at 11, both got chosen to be assassins, something he was very happy about. This did not go over very well with Kamé and Asuja, who firmly believed that a nobleman's son shouldn't be subjugated to the lifestyle of an assassin. While Arata just went along with it, Izanami put up a fight, and Arata tried to not get involved, though this only angered Izanami, who shut him out. Arata didn't care, as the Ozai Palace was probably big enough for both of them to avoid each other. However, Nuyuki returned, now remarried to a man named Azazel Inoue. Azazel abused Arata both physically and verbally, though Arata put up with it, seeing as Azazel made his mother happy... Several years later, Arata's half-brother was born, named Rikiel Inoue. Arata was disgusted by his half-brother, as everyone ingnored Arata now, even his mother. With no one to turn to or spend time with, Arata put all his time and energy into becoming the best assassin for the clan, believing it to be his only purpose in life now. This led to him eventually meeting Sora Hu-Fung, the son of Kaoru and Meilan Hu-Fung, the clan leaders at the time. Arata believed that he would be chosen to be Head Assassin due to his immense skill, however Sora was chosen due to his lineage. This led to Arata to becoming obsessed with becoming better than Sora, and though Sora saw Arata's antics as a 'game' of sorts, Arata was aiming to kill. Eventually, Arata was noticed by Meilan and Kaoru, Kaoru in particular. Kaoru was highly impressed with Arata's skill, making him one of his and Meilan's personal guards. Arata was quick to trust and follow Kaoru after this... When Rendi and Peiyi Sykow stole the Blade of Masahiru, Arata chased them throughout the base but lost the children after several hours. Afterwards, Arata found out that Meilan had been injured, and Kaoru took her place. During this time, Kaoru and the Council of Generals swore their services to the Black Lotus, and Arata did as Kaoru told him, and joined the Black Lotus. When Arata was eighteen, he was sent on a mission to kill the Emiko Family along with Sora and several others. Though he was hesitant, Kaoru convinced him to go. Once he and the rest of the assassins arrived at the Emiko Residence in Chin-Tu City, Arata broke in, only finding Ren- Sora's brother-- there. Ren revealled that he had warned the Emiko Family that the assassins were coming for them, and they left. In slight shock and spite, Arata charged at Ren, tieing him up and taking Ren back to the Hu-Fung Clan Base, where Ren would be disowned for his actions shortly afterwards. Several months later, Sora was disowned after refusing to kill Alicia WongYi, and Arata was made the new Head Assassin on Kaoru's orders. After becoming Head Assassin, Kaoru was forced to step down along with Meilan in the favour of Lee, Kaoru's eldest son and heir. Arata would continue to serve Kaoru, though also working as s guard for Lee and as Head Assassin. When Irene Aishi and the Aishi Clan invaded the Hu-Fung Clan Base, Arata would put up a fight, instead of fleeing to the Imperial Vaults like Kaoru and the rest of his family. Arata would be injured after facing off with several generals for the Aishi Clan, and was helped out of the clan by the other assassins, and was taken to the Aiikaoi Clan, where his injuries would be treated... Appearance Arata is remarkedly handsome, with chiselled features and striking golden/yellow eyes. He has messy blackish-brown hair swept to the side, and tanned skin. Arata has a very muscular build, and is rather tall, being 6'2" in height. He has a small scar going over the bridge of his nose. Arata usually wears a dark red gi with a black trim and black combat boots. His gi is fitted to show off his muscular build. Casually he wears a loose light red yukata with black pants. Personality Arata is generally very hot-headed, with little patience. Though most think of him as self-centred, this is far from reality. Arata is very loyal to his superiors almost to a fault, and isn't afraid to die or kill for them. This also ties very closely to his undying determination and perseverance. Despite these some what 'good' qualities, Arata is very obsessive and has trouble letting things go. These such qualities make him almost a sort of Yandere for pleasing people. He can also hold very long-lasting grudges. Abilities *'Demonic Magic'(limited/rarely used) *'Advanced Weaponry' *'Agility' Relationships *Nuyuki Kazoku(née Kazukan) - Mother **Azazel Inoue - Step-father **Rikiel Inoue - Half-brother; Missing *Nobu Aishi(previously Kazukan) - Uncle; Deceased **Yanuka Aishi - Aunt; Deceased **Irene A. Aishi - Cousin & Mortal Enemy; Presumably Deceased **Rukohito K. Aishi - Cousin; Presumably Deceased **Nazomi T. Aishi - Cousin; Presumably Deceased *Nobiru Kazukan - Uncle; Deceased **Yukiko Kogaké - Aunt; Deceased **Niko Y. Kazukan - Cousin ***Fumihiro Hayashi - Cousin in-law; Deceased ***Amar Hayashi - Second Cousin; Missing ***Yukimi Hayashi - Second Cousin; Missing ***Daiki Hayashi - Second Cousin; Missing ***Meikai Hayashi - Second Cousin; Missing *Kamé Ozai(née Kazukan) - Aunt; Deceased **Asuja Ozai - Uncle; Deceased **Danuja Ozai - Cousin; Deceased **Kaida Ozai - Cousin; Deceased **Yuzuko Ozai - Cousin; Deceased **Izanami K. Ozai - Cousin & Enemy ***Koko E. Hu-Fung-Ozai - Second Cousin *Akasuke Kazoku - Father; Deceased *Kaoru Hu-Fung - Master/Idol/Possible Yandere Crush... *Sora Hu-Fung - Rival Category:Kazoku Family Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Demons Category:YocaiEmperor Universe